Cable television (CATV) systems typically include transmission equipment, such as headend equipment that receives satellite signals and demodulates the signals to baseband. The baseband signal is then converted to a radio frequency (RF) signal or optical signal for transmission over a distribution system, such as, for example, a fiber optic cable, from the headend to receiving equipment, such as a set top box. The set top box couples to the subscriber's equipment, such as, for instance, a television set. The distribution system can encompass multiple distribution lines that can include local or long distance trunk lines, such as coax cable lines, directional couplers, and amplifiers that provide additional power to spread the signals to cable television taps along the CATV system.
Amplifiers are normally contained in a housing on a line. One side of the cable from the head end couples to one side of the housing. The cable feeds through the housing to amplification equipment and out of the housing to receiving equipment or taps having output ports for relaying the signal to subscribers.
Amplifier housings typically encompass two halves that close. Normally the amplifiers have electronics in both halves of the housings that are connected with a flexible cable that goes from one side of the half to the other. Folding the cables into the amplifier housing can cause noise problems. For example, the cables may be bent too tightly or the cables may stick out when folded and become caught in the housing when closed. Even if the cables do not get pinched by the housing, presently, the position where the cables fold up is unpredictable causing the cables to end up too close to the electronic components housed within the housing causing electrical interference.
Thus, a need exists for an apparatus that allows cables to be housed within an amplifier housing without getting pinched between the halves of the amplifier housing and does not cause electrical interference and noise.